Logan Savage
Logan Savage was a character on Plagued, created on July 26, 2010, by Logan. He was The Kakai Charybdis during his time on Plagued, although the title was sacrificed when Logan went inactive. Personality Logan was spawned from the sin of gluttony. Created solely to do the bidding of Satan yet as he does so he strives to constantly please himself. Nothing is good enough, he always wants more. More blood, more followers, more opportunities to prove himself. This even boils down to the everyday things, he can never simply have just one drink, he'll drink until he can no longer walk and then demand more. He'll eat till he's stuffed, sleep with as many woman as he can. He does everything in excess. Because he is still governed by the other six sins also he carries all of the traits that make one human being simply unbearable. The kind of friend (or enemy) you never want. He's somewhat of a loner and lacks in people skills. Others find it difficult to be around him for long periods of time without becoming increasingly annoyed or uneasy. Logan has adapted all of the bad traits that comes with being a loner, selfishness, spoiltness and an ego that wants all the attention on him, somehat like a bratty only child. He's rather unpredictable and will spontaneously do whatever he wants to do at that time. He's rather hard to read, the first time you meet him he can be hyper active, destructive and manic. The next time he could be quiet, brooding and bitter. The majority of the time he plays the fool, everything is a game for him, a competition to do better than the last time. It's very hard for him to complete the tasks he is given because he get distracted very easy by...anything. History Logan has only been alive for two years so he's still getting to understand the world around him. Many things confuse him. When he was given jobs he completes them, but not too discreetly. When instructed to drive over 100 humans from their home town, he didn't exactly sit and think on it. Anything Logan does he turns it into entertainment for himself, so a handful of grenades later, the town was smoking. Buildings exploding into flames, people screaming, even after the humans had evacuated Logan was satisfied until every house was completely flattened. Then proceeded to pilfer any loot he could find. His lessers have been of great use to him. He uses them often for jobs he doesn't want to get his hands dirty with. When a job is complete Logan instructs his lessers to bring him anything remaining. Money, women, anything of value of which could be of use to him. He's spent most of his time on earth avoiding the other overminds. He knows at some point he may be forced to do a job with them, something he isn't sure if he's looking forward to or not. Category:Characters Category:Overminds Category:Males Category:Inactive